


Просто рэпчик

by WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 (Star_Wars_Sequels)



Series: WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 - тексты R-NC21 [19]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canonical Alternate Universe, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Humor, Space Opera, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_Sequels/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%20Sequels%202021
Summary: В битве на Крейте, на самом деле, был рэп-батл.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 - тексты R-NC21 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173569
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Тексты WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021





	Просто рэпчик

У Первого Порядка и техника выглядела в разы круче, да и штурмачи в кричалках явно превосходили сопротивленцев. 

Кайло уже стоял в своем, красном, углу ринга. Хакс кончиками пальцев массировал своему новому Лидеру скулы и напутствовал:  
— Дожимайте его новомодными словами. Ваш дядя протирал семейники на рыбалке последние пять лет. А у него там, на этой его Ак-То, даже радио не ловит. Он в трендах не сечет.

В противоположном, синем углу, стоящая перед Люком Скайуокером Рей заламывала руки:  
— Но, мастер, у вас же в хижине книжки по классической литературе. А тут рэпчик читать надо. Может, лучше все-таки Финн?

— Нет, милая, — отвечал с улыбкой Люк под одобряющее подмигивание Леи. — Я справлюсь.

По Дэмерон разогрел толпу парой шуточек и объявил батл. Фазма и Финн, расположившиеся за стойкой диджея, задали бит. 

*толпа ликует, все качают головами и руками в такт*

КАЙЛО:  
Эй, дядя, твою налево!  
На хую вертел я джедаев дело.  
Разбомблю тебя я, сука блядь,  
Не сможешь завтра ты даже встать.  
Йоу! Йоу!

ЛЮК:  
Послушай, мальчик, ты охуел.  
В тебе, конечно, Вейдера задел  
Сияет ярче всех прочих он,  
Но у меня есть Рей, одна на мильон!

КАЙЛО:  
Я с Рей давно мутки мучу,  
У вас с маманей согласье получу.  
Рей мне отдастся, только погоди.  
Припаду губами к ее груди!  
Йоу! Йоу!

ЛЮК:  
Стороною темной идешь ты, Бен.  
В пизду меч красный, он не невъебен.  
А рей девчонка поумнее блядей,  
На хуй на твой она не присядет.  
И ваще, щенок, рот свой закрой.  
Ты кто такой? Мамкин, что ль, герой?  
Ты охуел, сука блядь,  
Я в юности ебал твою мать!

КАЙЛО:  
Какого хуя ты несешь?  
Старый, глупый, убогий пес?

ЛЮК:  
Инцестом я пугаю тебя,  
К силам Света призываю, бля!

КАЙЛО:  
Ты про мамку давай прекрати.  
Не нравятся мне эти Тьмы пути!  
Я поседею так с тобой!

РЕЙ:  
Бен, не слушай, ты мой герой!  
  
*Люк издает звуки йоу, пока Рей и Бен целуются. Толпа ликует*


End file.
